1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD) panel utilizes an alignment structure to make liquid crystal molecules in different regions tilt at different angles to achieve the effect of wide viewing angle. The alignment structure includes alignment protrusions and alignment slits disposed on electrodes. However, light leakage usually occurs due to the disclination in tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits, which also leads to reduction of the contrast ratio of the LCD panel. To reduce light leakage, light-shielding layers disposed corresponding to the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits would cause the aperture ratio of the LCD panel to decrease.
Therefore, the prior art has proposed a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) process to improve the poor display contrast in the MVA-LCD panel. In the polymer stabilized alignment process, first, reactive monomers are mixed in the liquid crystal layer and a specific voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer. Under such specific voltage, the liquid crystal layer are irradiated with light or heated to polymerize the reactive monomers so that polymer stabilized alignment layers are formed at the junctions of the liquid crystal layer and substrates. The polymer stabilized alignment layers with specific alignment effects assist liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to tilt and align in different directions to achieve the effect of wide viewing angle. In addition, the polymer stabilized alignment layers can function as substitutes for the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits, so the light leakage of the LCD panel does not occur and the display contrast in the LCD panel is enhanced. Moreover, the polymer stabilized alignment layer stabilizes the liquid crystal molecules at the junctions of the liquid crystal layer so that the liquid crystal layer has a satisfactory response time.